


wishful thinking

by pocketfuloflove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfuloflove/pseuds/pocketfuloflove
Summary: Peter Parker is 16 now, but no wiser than before.orPeter Parker can be pretty dumb for a genius.





	wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic, and it's probably a complete mess, but I hope you enjoy it even if it is the writing equivalent of trash, thanks loves!

Getting stabbed wasn't exactly how Peter had wanted to spend his birthday. Not that he'd wanted much, maybe just a slice of cake. But a knife to the side? That was definitely not one of his wishes. 

He had been stopping a mugging, nothing out of the ordinary, except he had only seen one guy, when there were in fact two. As he webbed up one and went to check on the victim, criminal number two left him a gift. 

"Hey man not cool!" Peter shouted, whipping around. With a flick of his wrist, the guy was pinned to the wall. 

Muttering to himself angrily, Peter pushed his own concerns away, and turned to the victim. "Are you alright ma'am?" 

The frightened woman nodded, "I am, thanks, but I don't know if you are." She said, glancing worriedly at his side.

It hurt a lot, but Peter put on a smile nonetheless. "It's nothing, really, I've had much worse." Trying to change the subject he gestured around, "Would you like me to walk you home ma'am?"

She smiled, "It's Dana, and no, I'll be fine. My apartment isn't far." With a wave she turned the corner, calling back, "thanks Spider-Guy."

"You're welcome, and it's Spider-Man," he said, trailing off. 

Now alone, Peter got a better look at the wound. It wasn't terrible, but it certainly wasn't great either. Oh man, Tony was gonna be ticked about the hole in the suit. And he supposed the fact that he was stabbed would also set him off. Gosh things were complicated lately. 

With no other choice, Peter took off, swinging towards his apartment. The pain in his side still very present, but he could deal with it at home. 

After climbing through his bedroom window, Peter changed out of his suit with a painful groan. Frantically, he searched his room for something to clean his wound, with no avail. 

Clutching his side, he left the room, calling to his aunt. "May, do you know where the-" he was cut off suddenly by a collective, shouted surprise. 

Shocked, the hero glanced around the sloppily decorated apartment. Aunt May stood by the door holding a lopsided cake. Next to her, Ned bounced back and forth with an equally lopsided grin. And standing somewhat warily behind them, was Tony Stark himself.

Sputtering, Peter grinned, forgetting about his injury completely. "Oh guys, you're the best! I mean you didn't have to do this though. Really. Don't get me wrong, I'm so grateful! But May I know you've been crazy busy. And Mr. Stark I can only imagine how-"

Stepping forward, Tony smiled. "Slow down kid, of course we had to. It's the big sixteen isn't it?" 

Peter couldn't stop smiling, and started to rush towards them. But as soon as he moved, the pain in his side returned and his vision became clouded. 

Collapsing, he heard his name shouted, and then he heard nothing at all.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

When Peter came to, he wasn't in his apartment anymore. Confused, he looked around. Where was he, but more importantly, where was everyone else? He started to get up, but a hand pushed him back down.

"Hey kid, it's alright, we're at the compound, and May and Ned are just in the other room. Worried sick I may add." Tony's words washed Peter's worries away. 

Relieved, the kid replied, "Mr. Stark? What happened?"

The older man rolled his eyes, "Let's see, you hid something important and dangerous from me, and it ended badly. So nothing out of the ordinary." He sighed, "I mean come on kid, what were you thinking!"

Peter winced at his harsh tone, and slowly sat up. "Ugh, I knew you'd be mad about the suit. And I didn't hide anything. I just didn't get a chance to tell you!"

"The suit! You think I'm mad about the suit? Pete, kid, I care about you. Not some piece of tech." Tony ran a hand through his hair. "I swear kid, you're completely clueless sometimes."

Peter was taken aback by the sentiment. He smiled at the man. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'll be better at telling someone if something bad happens, I promise."

Stark smiled, "Or you could just, I don't know, not let something bad and happen."

Peter snickered, "Yeah I suppose that's an option too." He looked up at his mentor and smirked.

Tony just ruffled the kids hair, "Just, stay safe okay? You don't wanna miss out on that cake your aunt made. It's surprisingly delicious."

Peter stared up at him, "Thanks Mr. Stark. And you know I'm not completely clueless..."

"Mhmm, I'll let you have that, but only cause it's your birthday." He started to leave the room before pausing, "Oh, and there's a gift waiting for you at home. That is, if you make it there. Your aunt about is ready to strangle you at this point." Peter paled as Tony left the room.

"Mr. Stark wait don't leave me alone with her! Mr. Star- heyyy aunt May." His aunt had suddenly entered the room and was glaring down at him. "I uh, heard it was a good cake?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
